Under the Red Hot Moon
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Spike turns the wrong girl in 1897... Now its 2000 and she goes to Sunnydale to find him and teach him a lesson. Spike/OC
1. London 1897

**This story is dedicated to blondieluver612, because of the request that was sent to me I created a story I didn't know I had in my head. **

**On a side note this isn't a one shot. It seems like it but its not. Sorry the POV switches so much but it seemed like the best way to have it make sense. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!!!!!**

Northern London 1897

Spikes POV

Dru and I were taking a walk down an alley next to the pub we had just left. It was a dark night hardly any lights on, which was perfect for us to hunt, and we were hungry. Just as the thought crossed through my mind a light breeze blew down the alley. The scent of fresh meat basically smacked me in the face. I looked at Dru and smiled, her eyes were wide with anticipation, her smiled wide with hunger. I put my arm around her shoulder and walked towards the intoxicating good smell.

Vicki POV

I was walking down the alley way next to where Josh had just called our engagement off. I was mad, sad, and tired. Tears were streaming down my face. This wasn't suppose to happen, I was a good, honest English woman that wanted to settle down. It was wrong for me not to be married by now I was 23 for God's sake! My walking slowed as I sobbed more. Unable to control my body convulsing in sobs. My hands automatically came up to my face to comfort my leaking eyes. I looked down to my hands to see my white gloves stained with back. The sight of that made me stop walking. I just stood there and stared at the gloves relating them to me, in some pathetic, unrealistic way. A light breeze blew my raven black hair back, almost as if it was trying to dry my tears. I sighed and continued walking. I was able to calm down a little making the sobs become minimal. But the tears still fell down my porcelain face. I could hear faint footsteps from behind me. My body jolted to high alert. I looked around suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings. It was too dark to see much of anything, I was in an alley way late at night. In London this wasn't good. There had been many report's of murder in the past couple of days. 6 people I believe mostly women. I sighed again and began to pick up the pace.

Spike's POV

Dru and I started to walk faster as our meal picked up the pace. Even though she was walking faster she was still doomed as far as I was concerned.

"I love it when the pretties run!" Dru said with a smile on her face. I smiled in return. I loved seeing my pet so happy. We advanced onto the woman. With Dru on my left we grabbed the woman by her shoulders and shoved her against a wall. She turned around, her eyes full of fear and panic. If I had a heart it would have stopped beating at that moment.

Vicki's POV

I walked faster and faster until I felt the hands of my assailant grab my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. I turned around and saw that it wasn't just one assailant it was two. A man and a woman. Fear, adrenaline and panic ran through my body. Chills flew up my spine. I was helpless.

Spike's POV

I looked at the girl in front of me and was instantly reminded of Cecily. It had only been almost 20 years since the last night I saw her. The night she rejected me. The girl trembled at the sight if us. Dru was speaking to her telling her she was going to be a tasty treat. I was in shock of how familiar this girl was to Cecily. Anger started to boil the blood in my veins of the thought of that night. The only good that came out of it was Dru making me a vampire. I turned my face, Dru being 10 steps ahead of me egged me on. Dru's face changed to the distorted vampires. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs. I covered her mouth.

"Now darling if you do that this will hurt a whole lot more." I said as I moved her hair behind her ear. Dru was getting impatient jumping up and down like a small child anxious for a piece of candy. I looked into the girls eyes. Even though she had gotten a rise out of me by just looking like Cecily there was something else. It was everything that had drawn me to Cecily in the first place. Her beautiful green eyes, her porcelain skin, her dark hair, god even the smell, and there was something else, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Spiky whats wrong?" Dru asked. I looked at her. Her face was normal now and full of concern. I shook my head and looked back at the trembling girl.

"I don't think I am hungry anymore Dru. You can have your fun." I said. The girl looked scared before now she looked horrified. I smirked at that. Dru still looked at me concerned.

"But Spike you were the one hungry and all." she said and pouted. I looked at her and smiled.

"You can have her love. Hell maybe we can turn her and give Angelus something new to play with." I said. Darla was good for Angelus but I could always tell he wanted more. Dru looked at me and pouted even more. I rolled my eyes. I loved Dru but sometimes she could be, well aggravating.

"Just eat her then love." I said, she gave me a wicked smiled. I smiled back, as she advanced towards the scared girl. There was still something about this girl that I couldn't figure out.

Vicki's POV

I trembled I don't know what they are going to do to me. I looked at the woman hoping she would take mercy on me. She had a matching wicked smile as the man did. I trembled again.

"Ooh Spiky can we do it now?" the girl said to the man. _Spiky? What kind of a name is that. _The thought crossed my mind. The woman looked at the man when she didn't get a response.

"Do you want to go first Spiky?" she asked as if egging him on. She stepped closer to me her face became horribly distorted. Shock ran through my body making me forget everything at that moment. I glanced at the man to see if his was distorted too. It was but he seemed becoming out of a reverie, he stared at me differently then he had before. Something triggered in my mind and I was shocked that it hadn't before. I screamed to the top of my lungs hoping someone would here me in this deserted, dark alley. The man covered my mouth.

"Now darling if you do that this will hurt a whole lot more." He said as he put one hand over my mouth and brushed my hair behind my ear with his other. This was confusing, he was being gentle with me. Nothing good could come out of this. I looked over at the girl as he removed his hand from my mouth. I could tell she was getting impatient. I looked back at the man he looked me right in the eyes. Something flashed behind his eyes. Like he was seeing an old lover after years of being separated. It disturbed me but at the same time made me wonder why he was looking at me that way.

"Spiky whats wrong?" the girl asked the man. He face went back to normal. I was shocked that it went back, it was so bizarre. The man looked at her then looked back at me.

"I don't think I am hungry anymore Dru. You can have your fun." he said to the girl. If I thought I was scarred before now I trembled out of control. Out of fear. The man smirked at me as if he was enjoying my visible fear.

"But Spike you were the one hungry and all." the girl said pouting to the man. He looked at her and smiled. I looked back and forth hoping to see someone walking down the Alley.

"You can have her love. Hell maybe we can turn her and give Angelus something new to play with." the man said. I was obviously lost now. _Angelus? Is this some type of cult?_ I thought. The woman pouted in disagreement. The man rolled his eyes.

"Just eat her then love." he said. They smiled the same smile to each other. The girl turned to me and he face became distorted. She growled at me. I became stunned in fear. She grabbed my shoulders and nussled her way to my neck. I was about to scream again as I felt a sharp pain stab my neck where the girl was. She started to suck on my neck. It was weird, but then I remembered the newspapers. This was happening all around London. Men and women, mostly women, were being found dead with markings on their necks. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was going to die. I started to feel dizzy and then fainted.

Spike's POV

I watched Dru suck the life out of the girl until she passed out. Dru let her fall and turned to me. Her face was all bloody and she had a huge smile. I smiled at her.

"You done love?" I asked. She wiped her face off on her sleeve.

"Lets go meet up with Angelus and Darla." she said smiling and started to dance down the alley way leaving me with the passed out woman. I looked down at her. She looked like a fallen angel. Beautiful, fragile, and broken. I crouched down to her. I moved the hair out of her face. I bite into my finger and stuck it in her mouth.

"Another day, love. Another day." I said as I got up. Hopefully she would change, and I wasn't to late. I looked down the alley way Dru was dancing in circles waiting for me. I ran off to her leaving the girl alone.


	2. Sunnydale 2000

**Enjoy and please review!**

Sunnydale fall of 2000

The sun was about to rise as I pulled into the small town of Sunnydale, California. I only drove at night, I didn't want to risk the sunlight. I pulled up to the first motel I found. I walked in and got a room. The motel wasn't a 4 star hotel but it wasn't the worst thing I have stayed in, that was for sure. I opened the door and sat on the bed. My contact told me a certain vampire lives here, he told me to go see a a guy named Willy, to find out exactly where. I took off my jacket and got up leaving the jacket. I walked over to the windows and closed the curtains, making sure they wouldn't let any light in. After 103 years I was still paranoid about turning to dust. I walked back to the bed laying down and letting out a sigh of exhaustion. It had been a long drive from Boston to here. It had taken me 4 days only driving at night. Hell it had been a long 103 years. Every time I tracked Spike down he would be leaving as I was arriving. I had finally caught up to him and that sent joy through me. I passed out face down onto the bed as the sun came up.

…...........................................................................................................................................................

I woke up as the sun started to set. I got up and got my jacket. I pulled out a piece of paper out of the pocket.

"Willy's Place." I said it out loud. Supposedly he would tell me where Spike was. I walked out the door with hope, willingness and determination, and followed the directions to Willy's.

…....................................................................................................................................................

I walked into the dark musty bar and instantly realized why this guy was a contact. There wasn't a human in sight, well the bar tender but from what I had heard he was the man I was looking for. There were different types of demons sitting at the bar and standing around. _A human running a Supernatural bar? I didn't believe it when I heard it but now that I see it I am in somewhat of an awe. But OK I can go with it. _I walked to the bar.

"Well hello sugar." the bartender said.

"You Willy?" I asked the man. He nodded. I smiled at him and leaned forward. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I looked him in the eyes.

"Where is Spike?" I demanded. Panic ran across the mans face. I rolled my eyes as he stuttered the words.

"Where!" I shouted now drawing more attention. A snarl was trying to escape from my lips.

"H-h-h-he lives in the graveyard in a crypt." the man said.

"That's really specific. Do you expect me to wander around at in a graveyard looking for him?" I asked

"Well, ya I guess so." he said. I rolled my eyes and threw him into the wall behind the bar counter. He broke a few glasses with the impact but he would be fine. I walked out of the bar with many pairs of eyes following me. I wandered around town in hopes of finding him. I know he would look different than he did on our first encounter. Not older mind you, maybe wiser looking. He could have dyed his hair or something. I wrapped my arms around my body. He took my soul away, he took my mortality away. In my book that deemed him an asshole and he was going to get his.


	3. Reunion

**Hey guys lots of reviews and I am glad you like it so far. Please keep those reviews coming and enjoy! :)**

I walked hopelessly through the cemetery. _How was I suppose to find one crypt, out of-- god how many?_ Almost like clock work I saw a woman. Her hair was blonde and she was wearing blue jeans, a dark jacket and a reddish shirt. I decided to follow her hoping she was going to the same place I was. _Unlikely _I thought, _but its better than just wandering around the cemetery all night. Maybe she knows of Spike and can help me, this is a small town after all. _She walked over to a crypt and opened the door. I lurked behind a tree, watched, and listened.

"Spike?" the woman said. A wicked smiled grew upon my lips. I followed to where she was as she had just closed the door I approached it and pressed my head against the door to listen to what went on inside.

"Are you here? Spike?" this woman was almost pathetic the way she kept saying his name like he was a lost dog.

I heard her open something. Perhaps his coffin? Or another door? I decided to slowly open the door and crept inside. I watched as the woman climbed down to a lower level of the crypt. I walked to this opening when she was gone. The yellow glow of the fires below shining on my face, almost as a warming welcome. I could hear the woman moving things about. I heard the door open from behind me I gasped and moved into the shadows. A man walked over to where I had just been and peered over the hole in the floor. It was Spike, he had changed his hair and gotten more rugged looking. He didn't look like the era from which I knew him. As he stood over the opening I could hear the woman below gasp and made her way to the surface. I could see the top of her head stop and look up at Spike.

"See anything interesting?" he asked, she cowered lower on the ladder.

"Spike. I--" she began, as she climbed up the ladder. "What-- eh--" she continued as she reached the surface level. She seemed almost frightened of him. She backed off as he grew nearer to her. Curiosity ran threw my veins. What had she seen?

"What happened?" she asked.

"Me." another voice came from the shadows across the wall from me. I recognized that voice from anywhere. It was Drusilla. _Talk about reunions._ I stayed quiet in the shadows not wanting my presence to be known yet. Drusilla came out of the shadows, she had some sort of prod in her hand. She touched it to the girl and it sizzled as she went down.

"You remember my ex, don't you Slayer?" Spike asked the fallen woman. _She must be Buffy the infamous Vampire Slayer. What the hell was she doing here? I mean I know Spike is a vampire but she didn't look like she was trying to find him to kill him-- let alone harm him. _

"Come back, she did." Spike continued. "Couldn't live without me."

"My boy's been feeding again. I know what he really wants to eat." Drusilla said and touched the Slayer with the prod again. She grunted in pain and passed out completely on the floor. I cringed at her comment. I had, had my fair share of humans, but I had quit them a while ago. Something about taking a life away from someone when mine was taken from me didn't seem fair.

"Should we tie her up?" Drusilla asked Spike. "Play with her a teensy bit first."

"I'm through playing." he said, looking down at the Slayer.

"Ooh!" Drusilla said obviously missing the point. "I like it when you're all dour and straight-to-business-like." she said and gave him the prod. As she was walking away he tazed her with the prod and she went down.

"Bloody well through playing." He said to himself.

"But I'm not." I said under my breath as I watched him drag both bodies down the ladder. When I was sure he would stay down there for good, I walked over and peered down the hole.

"There she is." Spike said, as I heard chains rattling. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep the night away."

"Dru? Drusilla?" it was Buffy who was awake.

"Not nice to change the game in mid-play, Spike. You've taken my chair and the music hasn't stopped." Drusilla said. She must have been tied up as well.

"Sorry, pet. My house, my rules." Spike said.

"We will see about that." I said under my breath, debating whether or not this would be a good time to make my appearance.

"I think I shall be very cross with you when I'm free again." Drusilla said.

"Whats going on?" Buffy said. Intrigued by this change of events I stayed where I was.

"Simple. I'm going to prove something." Spike said. "I love you."

"Oh, my God." Buffy said.

"Oh, My God." muttered from my lips as well, probably louder than it should have.

"Hey, no look at me." Spike said oblivious to my small out burst.

_Spike in love with a Slayer? How ironic!_

"I... love you." Spike said again. I could hear Buffy struggle against her will.

"You're all I bloody think about-- dream about. You're in my gut-- in my throat. I'm drowning in you, Summers. I'm drowning in you." Spike said. I could hear Drusilla laughing like a fool. I had to physically try myself not to burst out laughing. This was hilarious. I always knew he was a wanna be romantic softie.

"I could do without the laugh track, Dru." Spike said being serious.

"But it's so funny." she said. I almost lost in with laughter right then and there but I had to keep my composure.

"I knew-- before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. The pixies in my head whispered it to me." Drusilla said. _My God she really is nuts. _I thought to myself.

"You cant tell me that there isn't anything there between you and me." Spike said. "I know you feel something."

"Its called revulsion." Buffy said. I couldn't help myself any longer I busted out laughing and jumped down the hole. I clapped my hands together as Spike turned around.

"Spike, Spike, Spike. Your utterly pathetic." I said. He turned around and gasped when he saw me.

"I guess you do remember me then." I said at his reaction.

"Spike why is she here? I thought I killed her?" Drusilla said. She was tied to a pole, as Buffy was tied to the walls with chains.

"Thanks Dru, glad you remember me too." I said walking past her. "Your little lover boy changed me as I laid there dying by your hand." I said and turned towards her. "Thanks for that, bitch." I said and punched her in the face. Blood began to trickle down her nose as shock was plastered on her face.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Buffy said. I liked this girl.

"Oh sorry, my manners are horrible. My name is Vicki. I no longer remember my last name thanks to these two. Back in 1897 Spike turned me for some unknown reason, ruining my life literally. I'm here for payback. And considering the situation, I'll let you in on a few blows." I said to Buffy. Spike hadn't moved a muscle since my entrance. Buffy nodded in a slight approval. I smiled at that. Out of no where Spike went down, revealing another blonde woman behind him.


	4. Waiting

"Uh, Oh Great." he said as he looked up and saw her.

"What about me Spike? You forget about me, again? The actual girlfriend." she said as she got up.

"Oh bloody hell, your a bloody man whore." I said standing there.

"I gave you the best- bunch of months of my life!" She said and hit him with the cross bow in her hand.

"That's right little girl. Teach our bad boy a lesson." Drusilla said. I walked over and punched her again. I hated the sound of her voice. It echoed in my head like a bad headache.

"Oh, so now you're all ganging up." Spike said.

"Damn right we are, Spike. You have ruined all of our lives in one way or another." I said.

"I thought I could change you, Spike. I though maybe if I gave and gave and gave maybe you'd come around. Maybe be a little nicer. Stop treating me like your dog. But now I see its you." the unknown girl said as she reloaded the cross bow.

"You're the dog- who needs to be put-" she was saying as Spike got up and grabbed her. As they wrestled around a bit, I looked at Buffy.

"Should I help her?" I asked, still not knowing who she was.

"Harmony? No, she wont kill him, and if she dies its not that big of a deal." Buffy answered. I nodded and walked over to her and tried to help her out of her chains, while Spike and Harmony fought.

"Look out!" Buffy said. I turned around into Drusilla's fist. She had gotten out by herself during the distraction. I punched her back as Buffy tried to get out of her chains. I kicked Drusilla to the floor and she tripped me making me fall beside her. We then began to wrestle on the floor. Drusilla found a spike and was trying to stake me. After a couple of minutes of struggle she was pushed off of me by Spike. I sat up and looked around Spike came over to me and I punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. I found the keys to Buffy's chains and walked over to her. I unlocked her and we stood there for a moment as Spike stood in front of us and in front of his long love Drusilla.

"Poor Spike." Dru said. "So lost. Even I can't help you now." she said and walked off.

"Oh Spikey!" Harmony said from behind us. All three of us turned around. "And you can say good-bye to this- because you're not gonna see it anymore." she said referring to her body. "Unless you run into me somewhere and its me your walking away from you. But even then, I'll probably just-- you know-- back away." she said as she backed away.

"I can see why you didn't want me to help her." I said to Buffy. She stifled a laugh. We then both and faced Spike. He looked longingly at both of us, unsure of what to do. Buffy punched hi m and he flew towards a wall of her pictures and portraits. She smiled to me and I nodded and she walked out.

I looked back at Spike and shook my head at the sight in front of me. Pictures of Buffy were scattered around him, he really looked pathetic.

"You've reached a new low Spike. Really? The Slayer?" I said as I walked over to him. He had made no attempt to get up. I squatted down to his level. He refused to look me in the eye.

"Spike?" I said, he looked up at me. I decked him in the face making him pass out. "I'm going to have some fun tonight." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him to where he had Buffy tied up. I put the clasps around his wrists and he dangled there. He looked so innocent as he dangled there all helpless. I shook my head and looked for a chair. I set it in front of him and sat down waiting for him to wake up.


	5. Choices, Slayer, Clem

**Sorry its been so long guys! I currently have a broken hand so tell me if you see any errors. I think I got them all but I may have missed a few. I never realized how difficult it was to type with a broken hand. Anyway please review. I hope you enjoy!**

Spikes eyes opened as the sun rose. I sat the entire night and watched him dangle by his arms, pathetic.

"Morning, Sunshine." I said, he eyes darted to me and he growled. "Ooh no need to by feisty. Oh wait there is." I said walking over to him. I walked to him I was so close I could smell the dried blood that had oozed out of various cuts that had now healed.

"Leave me alone, love. I'm miserable as I can be already." He said in defeat. I shook my head.

"Why because you love the slayer? You lost 2 of your bimbos? You think that is reason for me to leave you alone in your own misery? Bullshit! You ruined my life. I was to be married, he called the engagement off the same night you killed me! Talk about leaving someone in their misery." I said and turned away from him and paced. "I don't know exactly what I am going to do with you. Leaving you here like this has a ring to it. But for some reason I just cant. I don't know." I paused for a moment then grabbed the chair and sat in it backwards facing Spike. "I've been tracking you for a while. I figure I'm not the only one after you?" I asked and waited for a response. He glanced up at me and gave a nod. I was surprised at how quite he was being. "I've been hunting you for so long, not that I have you I don't know what to do with you. But since I cant go anywhere til sundown, I have some time to ponder the thought." I said and got back up and headed upstairs to the crypt. Leaving him alone in his 'misery'.

I really didn't know what to do with him. I could leave him down there chained until someone came and got him or he just perished. But for some reason it didn't feel right. Something didn't feel right about 'killing him'. Like he still has a major role to play in this world. I sat down in a chair that was in, what you would call, the front room. I sat and sighed. It had been a long night. I sat there and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start, not remembering where I was for a moment. Then I remembered Spike. I got up and crept down. He was still chained up and appeared to be sleeping. I was still unsure of what to do with him. I decided to go out and find this Buffy slayer. She hadn't killed him for some reason, yet. I want to know why. I crept back up to the crypt and grabbed my jacket and walked out of the door. I crept through the cemetery wondering where this blonde wonder lived. I headed into the city where I arrived at Willy's Bar yet again. I walked in and at the sight of me Willy tensed.

"I don't want no trouble." He said, I simply walked over to him and grabbed his throat.

"Where does the Slayer live?" I asked him. He relaxed a little as someone's shadow replaced the light coming from behind me. I dropped him and turned around. A demon with big floppy ears and loose skin was standing behind me.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked me.

"I want to talk to her. I don't mean any harm, I just need to speak with her." I said as he nodded.

"You look like you telling the truth. I know where she lives, I'll show you." he said. I dropped Willy and heard a thud when he hit the floor. This demon seemed sweet.

"Whats your name?" he asked as we walked out of the bar and in the direction of what I assumed was Buffy's house.

"Vicki. Whats yours?" I asked.

"Clem. Why do you want to talk to the slayer? If you don't mind me asking, not a lot of vampires want to talk to her, they want to kill her." he said.

"Well, Clem, I'm not like other vampires. I met her last night and like her. She seems level headed. Plus I heard she once in a while she gets along with vampires." I said. I had heard of this slayer through the grapevine. All of the stuff with Angelus, and some other demons and vampires. He nodded as if he knew exactly what I was saying.

We turned to a house and he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A girl answered the door and Buffy followed.

"Dawn your not suppose to answer the door you know that!" Buffy scolded the girl. She looked up and saw Clem.

"Hi, Clem." the girl, Dawn, said. Then she noticed me and her face was full of confusion. Buffy shoved her back inside.

"Hey Buffy. Long time no see. I was wondering if we could talk." I said letting my presence be known to her. She looked as confused as her sister had.

"Ya, let me get my coat." she said and ran upstairs. Clem turned to me also confused.

"I have an old friend that I want to kill. Don know if I should." I said he nodded and smiled.

"I'll leave you two then, good luck Vicki." he said.

"Thanks Clem." I said as he walked down the street and Buffy came out the door. We walked to the cemetery in silence.


	6. Chatting with the Slayer

**Once again if you catch any mistakes please email them to me. I am on pain killers and my hand is broken. LOL. Please review! Enjoy!**

I finally spoke when we reached the cemetery.

"Why haven't you killed Spike yet." I asked bluntly. She seemed somewhat startled at the sudden noise and the question.

"I- I don't actually know." she said, as I gave her a look of disbelief. So she continued. "He's actually helped out a lot. It could be that he has a chip in his brain preventing him from harming humans, but he has helped. There is something about him, every time I almost stake him I hesitate and don't. He's helped me personally a lot in the last couple of months." I gave her a look of confusion.

"My mother has been sick with a brain tumor. The girl that opened the door is my little sister. He sometimes takes care of her when I am unable to. I have friends that can but they are usually busy during the day." she said. I nodded. "Why?" she finally asked me.

"I have him tied up in the crypt. I've been hunting him for decades and now that I have him, I cant kill him." I said. We continued to walk through the cemetery.

"I want my revenge. The night he sired me, my fiancee called off the wedding we had planned. When I came to, I killed the man standing over my body in the morgue type place we had in the town. He was my first kill. I figured out I had super strength. I hunted my ex-fiancee and killed him. Then I became an animal and killed everyone I knew. Including my family." I paused for a moment remembering how I was back them. I shook my head and continued.

"I didn't know someone could be so evil. When I started being hunted by the same people who had helped me through the years I decided that was time for a change. I began my hunt for the one who turned me. I continued to talk about the day Spike had turned me. Buffy talked about all she knew about Spike, everything from history to the last couple of years that she had knew him personally. We started to laugh and make fun of all the idiotic stuff that went on, with Spike, demons, and practically everything. Then she told me about Angel. How he was her first love, her first everything, and the heartbreak from it all. We eventually got back to the topic of what I should do with Spike.

"I think you should ask him, why he turned you." she said. We were now walking back to her house. I nodded and looked at the ground.

"Something just seems off about him. The day he turned me, last night and today. I know about his history before me and during me. William the Bloody, and why he got the name Spike. That's just not how he is around me. Its different and weird." I said.

"He has changed over the years. Not much but he has." Buffy said. I nodded, still feeling perplexed about what to do. We reached her house and she faced me.

"What will you do, after you do whatever to Spike?" she asked me.

"I don't know. All I've done since I was sired was hunt for him. Maybe I'll take a vacation to Brazil." I said with a snicker.

"Well, if you want to you could stay here in Sunnydale. Become one of the Scooby gang. We do need a good vampire on our side from time to time. Plus if you dust the one we have we really would need one." she said with a smile. I nodded with a smile of my own.

"I'll think about it." I said. She nodded then walked up to the door of her house and I walked back to the cemetery to a very angry vampire that was in the basement of his own crypt tied up.


	7. Frustration, First Kiss

**Once again if you catch any mistakes please email them to me. I am on pain killers and my hand is broken. LOL. Please review! Enjoy!**

I walked down to where Spike was.

"Hello, love." he said as I made my way to him.

"You seem to be cheerie for a guy who is tied up in a basement of his home." I said. Before he could speak again I continued to say what was on my mind.

"I have to ask you a question. The answer to this question will dictate whether I let you loose or leave you there." I said he nodded in understanding.

"Why did you turn me?" I asked, the look on his face I could tell me was surprised and somewhat relieved that it was an 'easy' question. He waited a moment to answer, as if choosing his words carefully.

"Alright you want the truth?" he said, I nodded. "Give me a cig, and I'll tell ya." I looked at him confused.

"Fine." I said and grabbed one of mine in my back pocket and lit it. I breathed in the tobacco that did absolutely nothing for me anymore. I put it in his mouth and let him breath it in. I took back the cig and stood there waiting.

"When I saw you that night, memories flooded back to me. You looked exactly like a lass I knew back when I was human. Cecily, was her name. She was a bitch if I don't say so." I gave him a disapproving look.

"I was in love with her. She treated the front door mat better than me. She broke my heart. When I saw the fear in your eyes it made me remember the sweet parts of her. The reasons why I loved her." he said and seemed to go back to that time. For once in my life I pitied the man in front of me. I went and picked up a random sword that was lying in the room, and cut his restraints off. He looked up at me confused and grateful.

"I've only loved once in my life and he broke my heart. Now that I think about it I should thank you for changing me. What my life would have been if you hadn't would have been full of misery and sorrow. Now I get to have the misery and sorrow until I fall on a piece of wood." I said as I looked down at him. I shook my head.

"You fall in love to easily my friend. As was demonstrated last night. You need to pick and choose the people you love more carefully. And truly love them, not just lust after them." I said and threw the sword on the ground. I walked back to the top of the crypt. I walked outside and collapsed behind a tombstone and cried. I had only loved once. In my long life the asshole that dumped me for someone else still had my heart. I decided I would wait until morning came and have it take me. Let my misery fade. My thoughts and plans where interrupted by a bottle of Jack Daniels appearing in front of my face. I grabbed it and looked up. Spike was sitting there behind me. I wiped the tears from my face, looked at the bottle then back to him, confused.

"Your right about me. I know what your thinking though, you shouldn't wait for dawn light. Come inside and drink to misery, then forget about it." he said as he motioned back to his crypt. He got up and walked over, I reluctantly got up and followed.

We sat in the crypt laughing at nothing in particular. We were on our second bottle of Jack Daniels now.

"So, what would you have become if I hadn't turned you?" he asked, we were both very drunk.

"Haha, I was about to be wed. Since that was called off I would have probably gone to America. I was a teacher, you know? I taught kids English literature." I said slurring my words. He laughed which made me laugh.

Through the various laughing fits we kept getting in, we slowly moved closer to each other. I noticed this when my laughing fit caused me to almost fall off the bed we were on. He caught me and in return we both fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. He lifted his head and looked at me. For once I actually found Spike attractive. I gazed back into his eyes wondering what he was thinking.

He then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Somewhat shocked and not sure on what to do I kissed back. He lifted his head again.

"That was my first kiss." I said. His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he said. I looked up at him again, I could see like clock work everything was piecing together for him.

"Now I understand why you were so mad at me." he said. I nodded. If he hadn't of killed me or whatever I could have tried to work things out with my fiancee. I was so busy on trying to find Spike I never let myself get attached to anyone. In lame mans terms I was still a virgin.

He leaned in and kissed me, apparently tonight I would no longer hold that grudge.


	8. The Decision

**Once again if you catch any mistakes please email them to me. I am on pain killers and my hand is broken. LOL. Please review! Enjoy!**

Vicki's POV

I woke up the following night, completely naked. I looked around for my clothes and saw Spike lying next to me. Last night was amazing but I knew he wasn't thinking of me. He had called out to Buffy once or twice in the night. I gave a sly smile to him. He was still very much asleep, though. I grabbed my clothes and walked out to take a quick walk through the graveyard. What was I going to do now?

I could stay here and help the Scooby gang. That seemed logical. But it also seemed extremely foreign to me. Plus that would make it hard for Spike to one day truly reveal his feelings toward Buffy, and visa versa. I could tell they had chemistry, the way they talked to each other. The way they talked about each other. They were meant to be, even if he was a vampire and she a slayer. I walked over to a rose bush that was growing red roses. I picked two and smelled them. I lived near a rose garden. Every spring they would bloom and the backyard would fill with the intoxicating smell of roses. Smiling to myself as a poem slowly made its way into my head, I made my way back to the crypt. I knew what I was going to do.

I finished writing my letter and poem to Spike, who was still passed out. He had drank at least 3 bottles of Jack Daniels. We downed 5 bottles total. I smiled and shook my head at his sleeping form. I left the letter on top of the poem and left the two roses on top. I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered in his ear. He moved a little at my words but continued to sleep peacefully. My next stop was Buffy's.

I walked up to Buffy's door and a red headed woman answered the door.

"Hey is Buffy here?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. And you are?" she asked in a nice way.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Vicki. Buffy and I have talked a lot lately and I just wanted to say goodbye before I left town." I said. The red head nodded.

"I'll give her a call. She's down at the Magic Shop in town at the moment. I'll see how much longer it will be." she said and left me standing at the door. She turned around at me and gave me a confused look.

"Sorry." I said. Her eyes widened a little. "I understand if you want to clarify with Buffy before allowing me to enter." I said again, she gave a curt nod and left to what I could only assume was the kitchen.

Spike POV

I woke up remembering what had happened last night. I smiled to myself then frowned when I realized she was no longer beside me. I got up and walked around putting my pants on in the process. I bent down and saw two roses laying on top of each other. Curiosity I picked them off and smelled them out of habit. Vicki smelled like roses. A letter was addressed to me in light cursive on a piece of paper that was beneath the roses. I picked it up and unfolded the paper and began to read. Panic ran through me and I ran out of the crypt.

Vicki's POV

The red head came back around the corner and welcomed me inside.

"Come on in, they said that she just left. I guess she was telling them about you before she left." She said as we walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"They as in the Scooby Gang?" I asked out of curiosity. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, the Scooby Gang. How do you know?" she said once again concerned.

"Don't worry I haven't been following you." I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. "Buffy asked me if I stayed in Sunnydale that I could join if I would like. I'm one of the good guys." I said. The red head nodded. "So, whats your name?" I asked still not knowing.

"Oh, I'm Willow." she said with a smile.

"Ah the witch." I said, as she eagerly nodded. She was cute. Before the conversation got anymore awkward the door opened and Buffy came inside.

"Oh, hey Vicki." she said as if I was a regular guest. That almost made me change my mind. The fact that I was being treated normal, like I was human. But then Spike entered the mind.

"Hey, Buffy." I said as she walked into the room and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Whats up?" she asked, her voice somewhat concerned.

"I"m leaving." I said, her face fell a little. I had only been here a few days but we had gotten close, exchanged information that we had told no one else. There had been an instant friendship.

"Why?" she said.

"It's the best thing. I'll keep in touch. I- I- I'm going back to England. I'll write you when I get settled. I'm sorry Buffy, I just cant stay here." I said trying to make her understand without blurting it out. She took a moment before she spoke again.

"Did you kill Spike?" she asked with a little eagerness.

"What?" Willow asked confused. I laughed at the eagerness and the confusion.

"No, no I let him free. I explained that finally catching what you want, wont give you the feeling of revenge that you think you will get, while your chasing them." I said. They both nodded their heads as if they understood.

"What will you do in England?" Willow asked out of no where.

"I think I'll become a bar tender or something that I can do at night." I said. "Speaking of England my flight leaves in an hour, I should probably get going." I said getting up. They walked me to the door. Buffy embraced me.

"Be careful and you better write me when you get there." she whispered in my ear. I nodded and waved to Willow and walked to the airport.

Spikes POV

The whole way to the airport all I could think of was the letter she had wrote me.

_Dear Spike,_

_I wanted to start off with saying thank you for last night. It was amazing. I have never felt anything like that in my entire life. The way you made me feel it was unreal. Spike I'm leaving tonight. I will probably be gone by the time you read this. I'm going back to England. Last night made me realize that there is so much more to life then following and trying to kill your demons. There's love, hope, and friendship. Granted you changed my life more than anyone else had, I owe you for making it more spectacular. I'm also leaving because I know you love Buffy. She's a good woman. I've talked to her a couple times while I was in town and got to know her. Treat her right Spike. She likes you back. She just wont admit it because of reasons you will never understand. I hope to hear from you in the future, and that you will keep me in your life. As a friend of course. Thank you again. It was unimaginable. _

_Love, Vicki _

I hit the gas petal faster, she couldn't leave without me saying goodbye to her face.


	9. Departing poems of sweet sorrow

**Last Chapter! Dont worry though there will be some more of this charater and many one shots with Spike though out the years. I may even do an 'entire story' on just letters exchanged from England to the US. Anyway, once again if you catch any mistakes please email them to me. I am on pain killers and my hand is broken. LOL. Please review! Enjoy! :D**

Vicki's POV

I got to the airport and was being checked through security. Still wondering if this was a good idea or not. I hadn't been back to England since I started my man hunt. I took a deep breath, memories of Spikes and my breathing last night came to mind. I smiled and continued moving forward.

Spikes POV

I reached the airport. I ran though to the times. The next one, the one I assumed she was on, was departing in 5 minutes. I ran down the terminal, towards the flight that was departing to England. Hoping I was going to make it.

Vicki's POV

I handed the flight attendant my boarding pass and she left me through. I looked back one last time. I was the last one boarding the plane. No one was behind me. I smiled and turned around and walked to the plan.

"VICKI!" I fa miler voice boomed through the empty airport. I turned and saw the unmistakeable peroxide head coming towards me. I walked to him.

"Spike what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, come on! You knew I had to say goodbye." he said. He leaned in and grabbed me at the same time and somewhat forcefully kissed me. I kissed back, memories from the night before flooded back making me smile once more. He let me go and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for everything. I really do owe you one." he said an kissed my cheek, letting me walk to my flight alone. I smiled and nodded. Then turned and once again made my way to the plane.

Spikes POV

I drove back to the crypt and walked in and sat on the chair. I let out a big breath then noticed another piece of paper where the letter was along with the roses that were now on the ground. I grabbed the other piece of paper and opened it and began to read.

_For a flower that has never smelled as sweet,_

_For his pedals lay weeping,_

_As the rose lay dying on my coffin floor,_

_As soon as the sun Comes up we will all be turned to dust,_

_But the rose will remain on my coffin floor,_

_The sweet desire and lust for blood will be gone as morning comes,_

_But the rose will remain on my coffin floor,_

_As the rose is met by another rose,_

_That has never smelled sweeter,_

_As my Lovers rose lay by mine,_

_He does the same and lies by me,_

_Waiting and wanting on our coffin floor,_

_Because when the sun comes up we will all be turned to dust,_

_But our roses will forever lie on our coffin floor together forever._

I sat there and stared at the poem in my hands. Unsure what emotions I should feel. I looked at the two roses laying on the floor of the crypt and smiled to myself.

Vicki's POV

I sat on the plane and reached into my pockets as I gazed outside the window. Everything seemed so peaceful. I felt a foreign object in my pocket and pulled it out. I pulled out a silver chain bracelet. It had an amulet that connected the two pieces. It was some blue stone. I smiled knowing Spike had slipped it there while he kissed me. On the back was a piece of paper taped to the metal plate that held the stone. It read: _Thank you for everything, you have done and taught me. I will be awaiting a letter from you when you settle in England. Goodbye my sweet Vicki. _I smiled at the words and looked back outside and shed one tear, knowing I had done the right thing.


End file.
